


I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

by C0c0plumb (cocoplumb)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoplumb/pseuds/C0c0plumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a pang of fear at the thought of the man leaving him alone, even for a few minutes. What if someone came up to him and started asking questions? He didn’t know what to say to them. But this man…he seemed to know enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload from LJ.

“Sam!”

His eyes shot open at the loud call as if it was marked into his DNA to do so.

“Sammy, we gotta go. Pack our shit up and get the hell out of dodge right the fuck now.” A man was lent over him, short spiked hair and green eyes. The man was tall too, as much as he could tell. Maybe he’d get a better judge if he stopped and stood still for a moment. The man moved so fast that it was making him dizzy to watch.

The dizziness was swept aside before long, just like the bleach white covers over his legs. He only knew when he looked down and saw the gown that he was in a hospital. “We don’t have time for you to change out of that crappy thing right now. Just need to get these fucking things off,” the man muttered and unhooked all the wires attached to him. There was a stab in the crook of his elbow when the man pulled out the IV there and pushed a tissue into his hand to mop up the blood that welled from the tiny hole left. It didn’t take more than a quick dab for the bleeding to stop.

“Here, put these on to protect your modesty for when we walk out of here.” The man put a pair of lazily folded well worn jeans into his lap and again, as if he had been trained, he slipped them on without a fuss.

A pair of muddy tennis shoes was put on the floor and he swung his legs over the bed to push his feet into them. The man knelt down and helped him when his right foot wouldn’t cooperate. He held his head for a second when pain spiked across the bridge of his nose and shot through the front of his skull. His hand was back down by his side before the man noticed.

“Can you stand?” the guy asked next and put a careful but firm hand around his bicep.

“What?” he croaked, his first word.

The man sighed and looked at the door franticly again, but didn’t release the hold on his arm. “Sammy, I know your head probably hurts like hell right now and you hate me for doing this to you. But we both know when you’re more lucid, you’ll thank me.” The man’s hand tightened but not in an uncomfortable way; it was actually strangely helping the throb in his brain.

The man pulled him from the bed and he noticed maybe he wasn’t as tall as he first thought. He towered over the man at least by a good few inches. He felt proud of that for some reason.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” the man said and slung a duffel bag over his shoulder where he’d got the jeans and tennis shoes from.

The both of them steadily shuffled to the door; the man looked one way down the corridor and then the other before they walked quickly to the elevator. The doors closed with them inside and the man looked him up and down then gave a sympathetic huff. “You’re a mess kid.” The man brushed the hair from his eyes and leaned in closer. He pulled away the instant the doors were open again and shoulder to shoulder, they walked right out of the ER entrance completely unnoticed.

“I had to park outside the hospital parking lot. Didn’t wanna risk anyone official seeing our plates. You okay to walk or do you want me to bring the car around?”

He felt a pang of fear at the thought of the man leaving him alone, even for a few minutes. What if someone came up to him and started asking questions? He didn’t know what to say to them. But this man…he seemed to know enough for the both of them.

“Walk,” he said and the man’s hand on his arm let go but only so he could sling his entire arm over his shoulders to hold him steadier.

The walk was slow and after about five minutes when they reached the hospital lot barriers, it grew to be painful. His head was pounding so hard he thought it was angry at him for some reason. His shoulder was starting to seize and his neck had become immovable. He couldn’t turn his head one way or the other to look before crossing the road, so without a seconds hesitation, he put his entire life in the man’s hands.

“You’re doing good Sammy. It’s just around the corner.”

Just around the corner happened to be just around three corners and down one never ending street.

The man grinned when they came upon a black Chevrolet. He unlocked the doors, dumped the duffel bag in the back, and muttered something about needing to do laundry. Next, the man helped him into the passenger seat, mentioning once again that he’d done well while he handed over a bottle of unmarked pills. “I’ll get you something to wash ‘em down with.”

The man could be seen through the car’s side mirror as he fished for something out of the trunk. He came back and held out an already uncapped bottle of surprisingly cool Gatorade. The man took the pill bottle back and tapped two out into his palm. He helped him swallow the pills then informed him they should take about five minutes to kick in.

“You know the drill, make sure you keep your fluids up and tell me if you start seeing two of me.” The man left the drink in his lap, then went around the car and slipped in behind the wheel.

He watched the man start the car. The low grumbling of the engine seemed to match the pounding in his head. It was comforting, until the music started.

“Sorry,” the man said turning the blaring speakers straight off. “We’ll drive for a few hours and then we’ll find a motel for you to get some proper rest. I swear I’ll let you sleep for a week after this.”

He nodded a fraction, as much as his neck would allow and then looked out into the road, watching the scenery go by.

“Sammy?” the man asked, clearly not enjoying the still silence as much as he was. “You alright?”

He blinked and turned his whole body to meet eyes with the man. “I just…have a question,” he said.

“Okay,” the man shrugged. “Shoot.”

He blinked again, the pills were working fast. “Who are you?”

The End.


End file.
